No Clowning Around
No Clowning Around is the eleventh episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis The Rangers are enjoying a day at the fair with Trini's cousin Sylvia, not knowing that the fair itself is a trap set up by Rita Repulsa. She has her latest monster Pineoctopus disguised as the clown Pineapple to lure in the Rangers by turning Sylvia into a cardboard cut out, with plans to do the same to the Power Rangers. Plot The Rangers attend a fair at Angel Grove Park, along with Trini's cousin Sylvia. What they don't know is the fair is controlled by Rita, and all the "clowns" are actually Putty Patrollers. One particular clown, named Pineapple, lures Sylvia away from Trini when she isn't looking. Trini catches up with Sylvia, only to witness Pineapple turn Sylvia into a cardboard cutout. Trini is horrified and angry. She informs the rest of the Rangers, who have all the people evacuated before taking on the Putties. Trini takes Sylvia to Billy's lab to try and return her to normal. After all the Putties are dealt with, the Rangers confront Pineapple, who reveals himself as Pineoctopus. The Rangers morph and prepare to fight, but Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and more Putties show up. Meanwhile, at Billy's lab, Trini and Alpha discover that the one thing Sylvia is missing is water. Alpha pours a bucket of water onto Sylvia, who is restored to normal just a few seconds later. Back at the park, Pineoctopus attempt to turn the Rangers into cardboard the same way he did Sylvia, only to find that the Rangers' suits protect them from the gold dust so he swings his vines and shoots energy balls, which knock the Rangers down. Rita then makes the monster grow with her wand. Trini then arrives, now that Sylvia is safe. The Ranger summon the Dinozords to fight Pineoctopus. Billy ties the monster up with the Triceratops' horns while Zack has the Mastodon Dinozord shoot its ice breath to freeze the monster. The Megazord then destroys Pineoctopus with its cranial laser. Back on the moon, Rita has yet another headache and has to come up with another plan. Later, the fair reopens under human supervision. Trini apologizes to Sylvia about what happened. Sylvia admits that she should not have wandered off, then tells Trini that she is a good babysitter. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Alissa as Sylvia *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Vernon Ballesteros as Pineapple the Clown *Tom Wyner as Pineoctopus (voice) VHS Releases *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: No Clowning Around *Power Rangers Power Playback: Classic Ranger Edition - Pink Ranger Adventure Notes *Zordon does not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the first of a few times Zack uses the line, "The hand is quicker than the eye". *The shot of Bulk and Skull making off with stolen candy floss in this episode is used to depict them in the season 1 opening credits. *We learn that Putties have the ability to disguise themselves as human beings. They will do this a few more times throughout Seasons 1 and 2, as well as some instances of the Boom Studios comics (there, however, Rita's monsters also have this ability too). *This episode was deemed as the "Pink Ranger's" episode for the original VHS Line, even though the episode is centered on Trini, the Yellow Ranger and not Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. *The Pineoctopus was destroyed by the Megazord's Cranial Laser but was destroyed by the Tyrannosaurus' breath attack in Zyuranger as the feet of the Tyrannosaurus can be seen when the attack is made. *An uncredited child actress named Alissa played the role of Sylvia, Trini's (apparently traditional) cousin; Sylvia almost always refers to Trini as "Cousin Trini". Silvia would make her second and final appearance in "Doomsday Part 2" as Saban Entertainment was unable to keep Alissa employed at the time for the shooting of more episodes. *Sylvia reappears on "A Message From The Power Rangers" segment about television show production. *The carnival scene was used again in "Rangers in Reverse". *In the DVD extra "Morphin Time! - A look back at the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers", this episode is mentioned as being the first episode completed, though it's incorrectly referred to as episode 13. *A PSA was made from this episode showing how trick photography works in television show production. *This is the first time a monster disguises as a human. Errors *When the Megazord Tank Mode blasts the Pineoctopus, Goldar and King Sphinx can briefly be seen in the middle of the explosion. *After Pineoctopus is destoryed, the Rangers return to the carnival now under normal human supervision, but this doesn't make sense considering the carnival was a trap of Rita's the entire time. If anything, the carnival should've vanished. See Also (fight footage) de:Episode:Die Entführung (MM) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1